Kazama Legend
by Uchiha Senju Kazuya
Summary: Dia adalah seorang Prodidgy yang menjadi genin saat umur 4 dan chuunin berumur 6,jounin saat berumur 8,Masuk anbu saat berumur 10. dengan kekuatan yang Dahsyat dia akan melindungi semua orang yang di sayanginya
1. Chapter 1

Halo All saya adalah seorang pemula jadi mohon bantuannya.  
>Disclaimer : Naruto adalah punya Masashi Kishimoto bukan punya saya<p>

Chapter 1 : Lahirnya Legenda Baru

Rumah Sakit Konoha  
>Di dalam Rumah sakit terlihat pria berumur 20 tahun dengan rambut hitam dan mata berwarna hitam. Dia sedang memegang tangan wanita yang sedang melahirkan. Wanita itu mempunyai rambut hitam dan mata Oranye.<br>Mereka adalah Kazama Arashi dan Kazama Haruna yang dulunya Senju Haruna.  
>''terus dorong Kazama-sama.'' Ucap seorang dokter<br>10 Menit Kemudian  
>''Selamat kazama-sama bayi anda adalah seorang laki-laki.''Ucap dokter sambil memberikan bayi itu ke Haruna.<br>Bayi itu mempunyai rambut hitam dan mata Oranye yang indah mirip dengan ibunya  
>''Dia manis buka.'' ucap Arashi<br>''Kau benar sayang.'' balas Haruna  
>''Jadi kau mau menamakannya apa sayang.?''tanya Arashi<br>''Kazama Kazuya,aku menamakannya kazuya.''balas haruna  
>''ama yang bagus.''balas Arashi<br>sayangnya kebahagiaan mereka terputus oleh suara raungan yang mengerikan.  
>''Gawat itu adalah kyuubi,tapi kenapa ada di sini.?'' batin arashi<br>''haruna bawa kazuya ke tempat aman aku akan ke sana.'' ucap arashi  
>''Hai'' balas haruna<br>Gerbang Konoha beberapa menit sebelumnya  
>''Kuchiyose No Jutsu''ucap seorang pria bertopeng memanggil<br>Ratu Bijuu Kyuubi No pun mulai menghancurkan desa konoha  
>Saat Terakhir penyerangan Kyuubi<br>Di depan kyuubi ada 2 panggilan kuchiyose yaitu katak dan serigala yang di summon oleh minato namikaze atau yondaime hokage dan kazama menyegel kyuubi di dalam tubuh Uzumaki Mito dia adalah anak dari yondaime hokage dan Kushina istrinya.  
>Tanpa mereka sadari sedikit chakra kyuubi dan uchiha madara yang chakranya ada didalam kyuubi akibat dia mengontrol kyuubi saat melawan shodaime hokage melayang dan menuju suatu tempat dimana didalamnya ada kazuya dan haruna,chakra itu masuk kedalam tubuh kazuya dan sedetik mata kazuya kebuka dan menunjukkan sharingan denga 3 tomoe sebelum berubah kembali ke warna aslinya yaitu oranye.<br>Bersambung...  
>Pairing : OcXHarem<br>Mohon kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dimaklumi karena saya masih newbie  
>Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya<br>Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Halo All saya adalah seorang pemula jadi mohon bantuannya.  
>Disclaimer : Naruto adalah punya Masashi Kishimoto bukan punya saya<br>A/N: Dicerita saya akan ada banyak TimeSkipnya

Warning : FemHaku, FemNaruto, FemKyuubi GodlikeOC StrongFemNaruto

Chapter 2 : Prodigy Of Kazama

13 Years Later

Disebuah Hutan terlihat 5 orang Anbu yang dipimpin oleh Anbu bertopeng Fox

''Okami-Taicho kami siap di posisi'' ucap anbu bertopeng Karasu atau gagak  
>''Baik kalian tetap di posisi aku akan mengurus dia.''Hai''<br>''Kaizuki''Ucap Okami seraya dia mengeluarkan jutsu yang mirip dengan Raikiri Kakashi bedanya ini terbuat dari Api dan tidak menimbulkan suara  
>Dia merangsek maju dengan kecepatan yang sangat mengagumkan dan menusuk targetnya tepat di jantung.<br>Setelah membunuhnya dia membakar tubuhnya dengan jutsu katon.

''Baik Misi selesai kita balik kekonoha dan melaporkan ke hokage.''Ucap Okami  
>''Hai''Ucap seluruh anakbuahnya<br>Diperjalanan  
>''Jutsu apa tadi''Tanya anbu bertopeng Gama<br>''Benar juga kau baru masuk ke skuad itu jutsu Buatan Taicho Hampir mirip dengan Raikiri Kakashi''Jawab Karasu  
>Gerbang Konoha<br>''Kalian pulanglah aku akan melapor ke hokage-sama.'' Ucap Okami  
>''Hai Taicho''Ucap seluruh Anbu<br>Kantor Hokage  
>''Lapor Hokage-sama.'' Ujar Okami seraya memberi laporannya<br>''Baik akan memberimu misi,tapi sebelum itu kau lepas topengmu.'' Ucap Hokage  
>''Baik.'' ucap Okami sambil melepas topengnya dan menunjukan wajah tampan dengan rambut sepanjang bahu dan poninya menutupi mata kanannya dan matanya berwarna Oranye.<br>''Jadi misimu adalah kau harus masuk akademi dan mengawasi seseorang.''Ucap Hokage  
>''Siapa Orang itu Hokage-sama.''<br>''Orang itu adalah...''  
>Akademi Ninja<br>''Murid-murid kita akan mendapatkan murid baru. Masuk kazama-san.''  
>Srek<br>Masuklah seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan poninya menutupi sedikit mata kanannya yang berwarna Oranye  
>''Perkenalkan dirimu kazama-san''<br>''Baiklah Nama saya Kazama Kazuya dari clan Kazama salam kenal.''Ucapnya seraya mengenalkan dirinya kekelas  
>''Baik kazuya kau duduk di sebelah angkat tanganmu.''Ucap Iruka<br>Lalu seorang wanita berambut merah dengan mata violet. Dia sangat cantik dan memiliki tubuh diatas remaja rata-rata. Kazuya pergi ke tempat duduk di sebelah mito dan mengenalkan dirinya.  
>''Halo Namaku Kazama Kazuya salam kenal.''Ucap Kazuya<br>''Namaku Uzumaki Mito salam kenal Kazuya''Ucap Mito dengan Nada Ceria  
>''Baiklah anak-anak kita masuk ke pelajaran.''Ucap Iruka<br>Time Skip 1 tahun kemudian  
>''Baik Murid-murid sekarang kalian telah lulus dan sensei akan membag-bagikan tim untuk kalian.'' Ucap Kazuya<br>5 menit kemudian  
>Tim 7 : Uchiha Sasuke,Haruno Sakura,Uzumaki Mito,Kazama Pembibing anda adalah Hatake Kakashi<br>Tim 8 : Inuzuka Kiba,Hyuuga Hinata,Aburame Pembimbing kalian adalah Yuuhi Kurenai  
>Karena Team 9 masih ada jadi lanjut ke Team 10<br>Tim 10 : Nara Shikamaru,Akimichi Chouji,Yamanaka pembibing kalian adalah Sarutobi Asuma  
>3 Jam kemudian<br>Terlihat di kelas hanya tersisa team 7. Sensei Mereka belum datang juga,tapi tanpa di ketahui tim 7 kecuali kazuya kakashi sedang membaca bukunya di dinding kelas menggunakan genjutsu tingkat menengah  
>''Sensei mau sampai kapan kau bersembunyi.''Ucap kazuya sambil melemparkan shuriken ke dinding tempat kakashi berada<br>''Jadi kau sudah mengetahuiku dari tadi ya.''Ucap Kakashi sambil ''Baiklah temui aku di atap''Ucap kakashi  
>Poof<br>''Haah ayo kita ke atap''Ucap Kazuya sambil berjalan sambil di ikuti oleh anggota team 7 yang lainnya  
>Disana mereka melihat kakashi duduk sambil membaca melihat mereka datang dia menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya ke kantongnya<br>''Baik perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing contohnya, Namaku Hatake Kakashi, Suka: Hmm kalian tidak perlu tahu,Tidak suka: kalian juga tidak perlu tahu,Hobi : hmm aku mempunyai banyak hobi,Impian : Kalian masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahuinya''.ucap geninnya kecuali kazuya sweatdrop  
>''Dia hanya memberitahu namanya''Batin tiga muridnya<br>''Menjaga rahasia ya hmm,bagus juga.'' Batin Kazuya  
>''baiklah kau pertama pinky''ucap kakashi<br>''hm Namaku : Haruno Sakura, Aku suka : (memerah sambil melihat sasuke),Tidak suka Ino-Pig dan Mito-Baka,Hobi : (Memerah Sambil melirik Sasuke), Cita-cita (Kyaa berteriak sambil melirik sasuke).''  
>''Dasar Fansgirl''batin kakashi,mito,dan kazuya<br>''Hn''ucap sasuke tidak peduli  
>''Baik kau Emo berikutnya''<br>''Namaku Uchiha Sasuke Suka tidak ada Tidak suka banyak hobi tidak ada cita-cita bukan ambisi untuk membunuh seseorang''ucapnya  
>''Kyaa Sasuke-kun keren''batin Sakura<br>''Pembalas''Batin kakashi,Kazuya dan mito  
>''giliran kau merah''<br>''Namaku Uzumaki Mito Suka Ramen,Berkebun dan Berlatih Tidak suka Orang yang merendahkan orang lain dan pembalas hobi berlatih cita-cita untuk menjadi hokage dattebayo''Ucapnya diakhiri dengan teriakan semangat  
>''giliran kau''<br>''Namaku Kazama Kazuya Suka Ibuku,Pedangku dan rumahku tidak suka pendendam,orang yang merendahkan oranglain hobi berlatih kenjutsu cita-cita untuk menjadi kage dan mendamaikan dunia''  
>''Baiklah besok kita akan melakukan Tes Survival jangan telat,oh iya jangan makan kalau tidak ingin memuntahkannya lagi''Ucap kakashi seraya dia shunsin kekantor hokage<br>Time Skip setelah Tes Bell  
>Team 1 : Gagal<br>Team 2 : Gagal  
>Team 3 : Gagal<br>Team 4 : Gagal  
>Team 5 : Gagal<br>Team 6 : Gagal  
>Team 7 : Lulus dengan Terbang Warna''. ucap Kakashi<br>Semua orang terkejut dengan ini karena kakashi belum pernah meluluskan muridnya saat tes  
>''Jelaskan Kakashi''Ucap Hokage<br>''Baik Sasuke cukup baik dia mengejutkan bisa melakukan jutsu elemental,Mito ahli dalam jutsu suiton dan fuuton  
>Sakura mengecewakan dia dengan sifat FansGirlnya akan membuatnya terbunuh,Kazuya mengejutkan bisa mencocokan saya dalam pertandingan Taijutsu dan juga ninjutsu dan kenjutsunya sangat baik ke tingkat dia ahli di dalamnya''Ucap Kakashi<br>Team 8 : Lulus  
>Team 10 : Lulus<br>''Baiklah tugas kalian telah dilakukan jadi pulang lah''Ucap Hokage  
>''Hai Hokage-sama''.''Hmm semua akan menarik''Batin hokage<p>

Bersambung

Baiklah Chapter 2 selesai mohon reviewnya yah untuk memotivasi saya untuk menulis cerita ini  
>Kazuya Out<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Halo All saya adalah seorang pemula jadi mohon bantuannya.  
>Disclaimer : Naruto adalah punya Masashi Kishimoto bukan punya saya<br>Warning : Fem Naruto, Fem Haku, Fem Kyuubi, Godlike OC, Strong Fem Naruto  
>Dicerita saya akan ada banyak Time Skip<br>Pairing : OCxHarem  
>Untuk Kanzo Kusuri : Disini pairing si OC harem naruko termasuk di dalamnya. Terimakasih untuk reviewnya ya<p>

Chapter 3 : Pertarungan dengan Demon dari Mist

''Baiklah,kita akan mengambil misi ke kantor hokage.''Ucap Kakashi  
>''Hai''balas muridnya<p>

Kantor Hokage

''Hokage-sama,tim 7 ingin mengambil misi.''Ucap Hokage  
>''Baiklah,sepertinya kalian sudah siap untuk mengambil misi C-Rank. Iruka panggil Tazuna-san.''Ucap Hokage<br>''Baik Hokage-sama''Balas Iruka  
>10 Menit Kemudian<br>''Jadi ini yang akan mengawalku keliatannya mereka lemah,kecuali wanita berambut merah dan pria berambut panjang itu''Ucap Tazuna  
>''Dia meremehkanku''Batin Sasuke dan Sakura<br>Mito dan Kazuya cuma tersenyum menanggapinya  
>''Baiklah Tazuna-san kita akan berkumpul di gerbang konoha dalam 2 jam.''Ucap Kakashi sebelum Shunsin<br>2 Jam Kemudian  
>''Manasih Sensei kalian itu''Tanya Tazuna<br>''Tunggu saja tazuna-san dia tak akan telat untuk misi.''Jawab Kazuya  
>POOF<br>''Baiklah,ayo kita berangkat.''Ucap Kakashi yang baru datang dengan shunsin  
>''Hai''<br>Dalam Perjalanan  
>Terlihat oleh kakashi,kazuya dan mito sebuah genangan air<br>''Genjutsu''Batin kazuya dan Mito sambil melihat kakashi yang mengangguk  
>''Kazuya dan mito sudah tahu si dengan kazuya yang mantan kapten anbu dan mito dengan sensornya''Batin Kakashi<br>''Panas sekali ya hari ini''Ucap Mito  
>''Apa maksudnya itu''Ucap Sasuke dan sakura<br>Saat mereka melewati genangan air itu tiba-tiba dari genangan itu keluar sepasang ninja dengan senjata cambuk bergerigi dan satu lagi dengan cakar mereka mengikat kakashi dengan cambuk hingga tubuhnya terpotong-potong  
>''Kawarimi.''Ucap Kazuya pelan<br>''Sensei''Teriak Sakura  
>''Sial''Umpat Mito dan Sasuke<br>''1 turun tinggal 4 ayo saudara''ucap salah satu sebelum mereka bisa bergerak,kazuya menghilang dan muncul kembali dibelakang mereka dengan pedang terhunus,lalu dia memasukkan katananya kembali ke sarungnya  
>klik<br>saat itu juga darah keluar dari kedua tubuh ninja itu  
>Semua yang melihat kaget dengan kecepatan kazuya<br>''Cepat''Pikir mereka semua  
>''ma ma Kau sangat cepat bertindak bukan kazuya''Ucap kakashi yang keluar dari balik pohon<br>''Jadi tazuna-san bisa kau jelaskan ini''ucap kakashi  
>''Baiklah''jawab tazuna<br>lalu dia menceritakan ceritanya yang membuat mereka semua kasihan  
>''Baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan misi ini''ucap kazuya di balas anggukkan oleh semua orang<br>''Terima Kasih''ucap Tazuna  
>lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan perahu saat melewati jembatan besar mereka sangat kagum karena jembatan itu sangat besar dan itu masih belum selesai.<br>Lalu mereka turun dari perahu saat mereka ingin jalan kerumah tazuna tiba-tiba sebuah zanbatou melayang kearah mereka  
>''Merunduk.''Teriak kakashi sambil mengambil sakura kebawah diikuti oleh yang lainnya<br>zanbatou itu menancap di pohon dan diatasnya terlihat seorang pria yang wajahnya ditutupi perban  
>''Momochi Zabuza,salah satu anggota 7pendekar dari mist,pemegang pedang KubikiriBucho,A-rank Hilang-nin''Ucap Kazuya<br>''Oh bagus sekali diriku dikenali oleh Kazama Kazuya,Salah satu Anbu terbaik konoha diberi Title Senkou No Kami salah satu pendekar terbaik di dunia shinobi dengan ranking menarik.''Ucap Zabuza  
>semua yang di situ terkejut kecuali kakashi dan zabuza<br>''Apa dia adalah Anbu,bagaimana bisa''Batin Tim 7 dan Tazuna  
>''hmm jadi penyamaranku terbongkar ya.''ucap Kazuya<br>''Ayo kazuya kita bertarung sudah lama aku ingin bertarung dengan kau''tantang zabuza  
>''Boleh bawa semua orang keluar dari area pertarungan''balas kazuya<br>''Hai''  
>''Ayo kita berdansa''Ucap kazuya sambil berlari dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan.<br>Zabuza hampir tidak bisa menangkis serangan kazuya dengan pedangnya  
>Trank Trank Trank<br>Terdengar bunyi dentangan pedang yang beradu saat mereka saling menyerang  
>''Baiklah surassu doragon''ucap kazuya sambil mengayunkan pedangnya keluar lah energi yang berbentuk naga keluar dari katananya<br>''sial''rutuk zabuza sambil menghindari jutsu itu  
>''Suiton:Suiryudaan No Jutsu''Ucap zabuza mengeluarkan Naga dari air dibelakangnya dan langsung maju ke kazuya<br>''Katon : Karyu No Tatsumaki''ucap mengeluarkan api berbentuk naga yang berputar sangat cepat dari mulutnya  
>blaaar<br>Terdengar ledakan saat jutsu itu beradu terlihat asap yang menutupi pandangan -tiba dari balik uap itu terdengar suara kazuya  
>''Raiton : Rairyu No Tekken''ucap kazuya dengan tangan yang ditutupi oleh petir berbentuk lalu meninju zabuza hingga mental,tidak sampai disitu dia muncul dibelakang zabuza dengan mulut yang mengembung siap mengeluarkan Air<br>''Suiton : Suiryu No Hoko.'' Keluarlah torrent air dari mulutnya berbentuk naga dan mengenai punggung zabuza melempar dia kehutan dan membentur pohon. Saat kazuya ingin menyelesaikannya,tiba-tiba muncul senbon dan menusuk leher melihat asal senbon tersebut dan melihat sebuah Hunter-Nin.  
>Hunter-Nin Tersebut mengambil tubuh zabuza dan shunsin.<br>''Haah lelah sekali.''Ucap Kazuya dan dia sebelum jatuh dia ditangkap oleh kakashi  
>''Kazuya-kun.''teriak Mito saat dia melihat keadaan kazuya yang pingsan akibat mengeluarkan banyak chakra untuk melawan zabuza<br>''Tenang Mito dia hanya Pingsan,tazuna-san bisa kau menunjukkan jalan kerumahmu''ucap kakashi  
>''Ayo''Balas Tazuna.<br>Dan mereka berjalan meneruskan perjalanan kerumah tazuna

Bersambung  
>haah akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 ini<br>Mohon Reviewnya untuk memotivasi saya biar lebih semangat untuk menulis cerita ini dan maaf kalo masih banyak Typoo karena saya masih jangan lupa saran dan reviewnya ya  
>Terima Kasih<br>Kazuya Out 


End file.
